


Couldn't Sleep

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When a bad dream keeps him from sleeping Leonard has a late-night/early-morning conversation.





	Couldn't Sleep

It was his first night back on the ship with the team after they found him in some sort of Jurassic Park meets Tomorrowland nightmare version of LA. He had assumed he’d get the best night’s sleep he’s had in a while being in an actual bed for the first time in months but it doesn’t go as he planned.

 

* * *

 

“Sara? Sara, don’t go! Please don’t leave me!” Leonard yells while holding down the Oculus failsafe.

 

He knows the events at the Vanishing Point have already happened but it still feels real. He tries to chase after her but he can’t move. He’s frozen.

 

“SARA!” he screams in fear.

 

He doesn’t want to die.

 

“Sara, please! Please don’t leave me,” he calls out in a whimper as tears start to fall from his face.

“You say that like I care,” she says coldly.

“You’re nothing to me, Snart. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing_ ,” she tells him, her voice echoing as she fades away.

 

The Oculus goes off as darkness replaces Sara’s presence and surrounds him. A white-hot searing pain shoots through him as he screams out.

 

* * *

 

“SARA!” Leonard screams as he wakes up in a cold sweat.

 

He’s breathing heavily when the AI interrupts.

 

“Mr. Snart, do you require Captain Lance’s presence?”

“No. No, Gideon, I’m fine.”

“Are you certain, Mr. Snart? Your heart is beating at an alarming rate.”

“I’m fine. It was just a bad dream.”

 

With that he got up from his bed and headed to the Galley for a glass of water only to find that Sara was already there, sitting at the table with a glass of her own.

 

“Sara? What are you doing here? It’s like 3am.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Bad dream?”

“No, just been thinking. What about you? What brings you here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he tells her as he grabs his glass from the replicator.

“Bad dream?”

“No.”

“That would be a lie, Captain Lance,” Gideon chimed in.

“Nobody asked you,” Leonard snarled at the AI.

“Care to tell me about it?”

“No,” Leonard replied as he took a seat of his own.

“Care to tell me what you’ve been thinking about that would keep you up all night?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. It’s too early for that conversation.”

 

Leonard raised an eyebrow with intrigue.

 

“Oh, and what conversation would that be?”

“Like I said, _too early_.”

“Too early, too late, are we ever right on time?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean, Sara. When we kissed we thought we’d never see each other again, that we’d run out of time. Now we have this second chance and here we are wasting time again, ignoring our feelings and letting the clock run out. We both know how we feel about each other. It seems kind of pointless to pretend we don’t,” he tells her before taking note of her expression.

“Unless I’ve completely read that kiss wrong and you just did it because you didn’t want me to take any regrets to the grave.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Snart, it’s just what I said. It’s too early for this conversation. We can finish it up tomorrow after we’ve both gotten some sleep,” she said while getting up from her seat.

 

Before leaving, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Goodnight, Leonard.”

“Goodnight, Sara.”

 

He reached a hand to his cheek as he stared off after her. He had come to find that whether it be a kiss to the lips or a simple peck on the cheek, any time Sara showed him affection it would send a surge of electricity through him that gave him what he assumed to be the “warm fuzzies” as people often called them, though he’s never known the feeling himself until now.

 

The fact that Sara had been kept up with thoughts of him, and her, and him and her only made that feeling stronger, bringing a smile to his face. In all his miserable life, he never would have imagined someone as amazing as Sara falling for a good-for-nothing like him. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
